I am Here
by LoliMon-san
Summary: [sequel fict : Having Fun With Dokuganryu] Rasa takut kehilangan seseorang yang Masamune cintai menyebabkan kegelisahan berat baginya. Motochika melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa takut tersebut.


**A/N : Hay, hay, reader's! saya kembali lagi setelah hibernasi alias hiatus yang lumayan lama... maklum reader's di RL saya punya kesibukan kuliah, dan sibuk UTS, jadi mau tak mau saya berhenti dulu dari kegiatan tulis-menulis ff dan hanya datang mereview fict orang lain saja.  
**

 **Ok, langsung aja. sekarang, saya bikin sequel MotoMasa dari fict HFWD (Having Fun With Dokuganryu) yang untungnya ide sequel ini gak hilang pas beres UTS, yeay! Daripada banyak bacot, langsung aja ke cerita. Happy reading...~  
**

* * *

 **I am Here  
**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, YAOI, SMUT**

* * *

 **-Motochika's POV-**

Hari ini kunjunganku ke Oushu -yang entah sudah keberapa kali- Tujuanku datang ke sini bukan bermaksud membicarakan tentang politik, aku mengesampingkan soal itu dulu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naga Biru pemberani nan elok, seorang pemimpin klan daerah ini, yakni Date Masamune. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukan dirinya.

Sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Masamune duduk di samping kiriku. Pertemuan kali ini tak seperti yang aku harapkan, tidak ada obrolan hangat sekalipun di antara kami, dari tadi hanya berbicara seperlunya dan kebanyakan diam. Biasanya Masamune yang paling bawel setiap kali berbicara, tapi kali ini tidak.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dari Masamune. Tatapan matanya terlihat lebih redup, raut wajahnya tampak gelisah. Ada apa dengannya? Daripada penasaran, lebih baik aku tanya saja dia.

"Masamune..." tegurku, namun tak ada sahutan darinya. Kucoba memanggilnya lagi, "Dokuganryu? Hey." Masih tak ada balasan darinya. Masamune terus diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, mata kelabunya tampak sayu.

Kudekatkan jarakku pada Masamune, merangkulnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan, Masamune mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatapku terkejut.

"Motochika...?"

"Aku daritadi memanggilmu lho, tapi kamunya sama sekali tidak menyahut," ucapku dengan nada pura-pura kecewa.

"Ah, _sorry_ kalau aku aku mengabaikan panggilanmu," balasnya disertai tatapan memelas. Uh, jangan tunjukan ekspresi seperti itu, aku makin gregetan padamu tahu!

"Lagipula, kamu sekarang kenapa?" tanyaku setenang mungkin. "Kamu lebih pendiam dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu," sambungku.

"Aku... baik-baik saja, _don't worry_ ," jawabnya, tak mau menatapku. Masamune berbohong, aku tahu itu. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, meski begitu aku harus bisa menahan emosiku.

"Jangan bohong, Sayang," ujarku, memberikan pandangan tegas pada Masamune. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir kalau melihatmu gelisah seperti ini? Kumohon, ceritakan masalahmu padaku."

"Akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Dan...uuhh, rasanya sulit untuk menceritakan ini padamu," kata Masamune. Nada bicara dan deru nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Tatap aku, Dokuganryu..." kusentuh dagunya agar dia menatap ke arahku, aku pun berkata padanya, "Kumohon, ceritakan. Aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat kondisimu yang seperti sekarang, sakit rasanya melihatmu gelisah dan sedih," lanjutku, lalu mencium kening Masamune, bertujuan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Masamune menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan..."

Aku melempar senyuman saat mendengarnya. "Ceritakan secara jelas padaku. Jangan takut, tetaplah tenang..." aku menatapnya lembut, menunggu ucapan darinya.

 **-End Motochika's POV-**

* * *

Masamune pun memberitahu tentang masalahnya. "Jadi...yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini adalah soal mimpiku."

"Mimpi?" Motochika menaikan alisnya tanda heran.

"Ya. Setiap aku memejamkan mata, mimpi buruk itu selalu menghampiri," balas Masamune.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi di mimpimu sampai kau tak bisa melupakannya?" tanya Bajak Laut itu dengan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Mimpiku berkaitan denganmu," jawab Naga Mata Satu itu, menatap pria di hadapannya lekat.

Terkejut dengan yang diucapkan Masamune, Motochika bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia pun berkata, "Ceritakan, aku penasaran."

Samurai pengguna enam pedang itu mulai menceritakan tentang mimpi buruknya...

 **-Masamune's dream-**

 _Bermula dengan terjadinya kekacauan hebat, seperti sedang berperang. Namun yang Masamune rasakan bukanlah perang yang biasa dia lihat, orang-orang itu saling menyerang disertai aura dan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Sekumpulan prajurit psycho itu mendekatinya dengan melempar pandangan tajam dan dingin. Masamune bisa saja melawan, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, sangat kaku._

 _Lalu, Motochika muncul dan menarik tangan Masmune untuk menjauh dari orang-orang gila tersebut. Mereka terus berlari, musuh yang berada di depan dengan cepat Motochika habisi. Karena terlalu fokus pada musuh, Bajak Laut itu tak menyadari ada perangkap di bawah kakinya, sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah, dua bilah pedang menembus punggung Motochika. Masamune terkejut bukan main, dia duduk di hadapannya, air mata mengalir deras di mata kirinya. Di tengah ajalnya, Motochika sempat berkata_ , _"Maafkan aku...tetaplah hidup... Aku mencintaimu...Date Masamune."_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Motochika mencium bibir Masamune. Saat sedang berciuman, mata Masamune melihat ke arah belakang Motochika, salah satu prajurit menyadari bahwa daimyo Tosha itu masih hidup, langsung saja prajurit itu menebas kepala Motochika, di mana dia masih mencium kekasihnya. Masamune terbelalak kaget, dia ingin membalas perbuatan prajurit itu, namun seketika suasana menjadi hening, hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti._

 _Yang bisa Masamune lakukan hanyalah memeluk kepala Motochika. Tangisannya pecah, dia terus berteriak dan menyebut nama 'Motochika' berulang kali di setiap teriakannya._

 **-end of Masamune's dream-**

"Seperti itukah mimpi buruk yang kau alami?" tanya Motochika setelah selasai mendengar cerita Masamune.

"...Ya," jawab Masamune singkat dan terdengar lirih.

"Sudah merasa tenangkah saat kau menjelaskan masalahmu?"

"Aku sudah agak tenang dan baikan, terima kasih."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang lupakan mimpi burukmu itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku di mimpimu berakhir tragis sekali, ya. Aku sampai ngeri membayangkannya."

"Mimpi itu terasa nyata, terutama ciumanmu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mimpi itu yang mengganggu ku," kata Masamune tiba-tiba, "Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi kehilanganmu..." sambungnya dengan nafas tercekat sambil memeluk erat Motochika.

"Sudahlah, kumohon. Jangan terus mengingat mimpi itu. Yang terpenting adalah aku masih berada di kehidupanmu, memelukmu hangat serta menyayangimu." Motochika membalas mendekapnya lebih erat.

Motochika mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Masamune. Jarak bibir mereka hampir dekat, tiba-tiba saja Masamune menjauh darinya, membuat lelaki bersurai perak itu kebingungan. "Kenapa, Masamune?"

"Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu benar-benar nyata! Dan ternyata aku hanya sedang memejamkan mata, dan yang berada di depanku sekarang hanyalah ilusi, saat aku membuka mataku kembali, yang kulihat adalah pemandangan mengerikan dengan masih memeluk kepalamu!" seru Masamune panjang lebar, ekspresinya terlihat ketakutan.

Apa maksudmu? Ini bukan mimpi! Sadarlah, Dokuganryu!" Bentak Chosokabe Motochika dengan mengguncang-guncang pundak Masamune.

"Ya, aku yakin kau hanya halusinasi ku. Ketika aku sadar, yang kulihat hanyalah pemandangan mengerikan," ucap Masamune diselingi isakan pelan.

 **PLAK!**

Dikuasai amarah, Penguasa Shikoku itu menampar keras Masamune, bermaksud menyadarkannya.

"Dokuganryu...aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. Kau menjadi lemah hanya gara-gara mimpi konyol itu. Ini bukan halusinasi, aku yang berada di depanmu adalah nyata!" tukas Bajak Laut itu, nada suaranya meninggi.

Dokuganryu memegangi kepalanya sendiri, dia sangat frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Kenapa...di dalam mimpi pun aku kehilangan orang-orang berharga...aku merasa sendiri..."

Daimyo Tosha menarik kasar dagu sang Naga agar melihat ke arahnya, "Masamune, kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Dengarkan baik-baik!" ujarnya memperingatkan. Dia pun meneruskan, "Kau tidak sendirian. Ada Katakura-dono yang selalu menlindungimu, ada prajurit setia mu untuk terus berjuang demi tercapainya tujuan dan visi-misi mu. Serta rakyatmu yang selalu mendukung dan mendoakanmu di setiap langkahmu."

Masamune tertegun dengan penuturan kata Motochika. Samurai ini dibuat tak berkutik olehnya. Kenapa dia sampai bisa lupa orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka yang bisa merubah Masamune menjadi kuat, berani, tangguh seperti sekarang ini.  
"Jangan lupa satu hal yang terpenting," Motochika masih melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ada aku, orang yang selalu memikirkan, memperhatikan serta mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Motochika..." Dokuganryu saat ini tak bisa membalas setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan kekasihnya. Hati Masamune tersentuh mendengarnya, pipinya memerah.

Pria bermarga Chosokabe itu membelai wajah Masamune. Dia pun berkata, "Akan kuyakinkan sekali lagi bahwa ini bukan mimpi."

" _How_?" tanya Masamune.

"Tutup matamu," jawab Motochika.

"Eh? _I-i don't wanna_!" Naga Bermata Satu ini menolak omongan pria itu.

"Tutup matamu! Jangan berani melawan maupun membuka matamu sebelum aku mengijinkannya!" perintah si Bajak Laut dengan tegas.

Daimyo Oushu ini menuruti ucapannya. Perlahan dia memejamkan mata. Dia takut kalau kematian Motochika itu nyata. Pria bersurai perak itu tak tinggal diam, dia dengan cepat mencium bibir Masamune dalam.

Motochika merasakan kegelisahan sang Naga di setiap ciuman mereka. "Mmhh...mmhh..." suara desahan dari Masamune turut menghiasi kegiatan ini. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di leher Motochika. Bajak Laut itu memperdalam ciumannya. Decakkan lidah terdengar jelas.

'Aku harap ini nyata...' batin Masamune. Selama dia menutup mata, bayangan mimpi-mimpi buruknya bermunculan. Semua mimpi buruk itu berjalan dengan cepat, seakan terhembus angin kencang. Detik berikutnya dia berdiri di tempat gelap, dia pun mendengar namanya disebut berulang kali. Masamune mengikuti suara tersebut, sehingga dia melihat secercah cahaya. Cahaya itu semakin jelas, dia pun memasuki cahaya tersebut.

"Masamune, kau boleh membuka matamu," kata Motochika setelah selesai menciumnya.

Dokuganryu secara pelan-pelan membuka matanya, dia pun memandang ke depan, sebuah senyuman mengambang di bibirnya. Masamune senang ternyata ini nyata, dia bersyukur Motochika masih hidup. " _I'm so happy_!" tanpa ragu Masamune memeluk erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria di hadapannya. Motochika pun membalas dekapannya.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi," balas Motochika. "Naa, Masamune," tegurnya kemudian.

" _Yes_?"

"Apa kau pernah memimpikan aku selain dari kejadian tragis seperti yang kau ceritakan?" tanyanya.

"Uum, pernah," jawab Masamune "Coba kuingat. Hmm...ah! Ppfftt...!" saat sedang mengingat, tiba-tiba dia tertawa.

"Hey, jangan tertawa terus. Ceritakan!" Motochika sangat penasaran.

"Kau...hmpft! Kau jadi botak. Hahaha!" ujar Masamune. Dia tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa? Aku jadi botak?!" kaget Bajak Laut itu sambil memegang rambut peraknya.

"Iya! Setelah itu kau terpelset lalu jatuh dengan posisi konyol, haha!" Masamune bercerita diselingi tawanya. "Dan...dan saat kau terjatuh, mendadak wajahmu menjadi tua, hahahaha!" sambungnya disertai tawa yang lebih menggelegar.

"Heeeee! Kenapa aku bernasib sial di mimpimu?" keluh Motochika. Dia memasang wajah memelas dan cemberut.

Melihat ekspresi dan mendengar tawa tanpa beban dari Masamune tunjukan sekarang, membuat hatinya kembali tenang. Motochika menyukai kebahagiaan Masamune yang sekarang dibanding tadi. Dia tak mau lagi melihat orang tercintanya menjadi lemah dan rapuh. Dia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengembalikan keceriaannya.

"Jangan tertawa terus, Sayang." Motochika mencubit pipi kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Masamune.

" _You always kind to me. Thank you, My Lovely Pirate_..." ucap Masamune lembut.

"Iya, Sayang. Sudah sewajarnya 'kan aku baik dan perhatian padamu," balasnya. Mereka saling menempelkan kening, hidung mereka pun bersentuhan. "Pantas saja firasatku untuk datang kemari sangat kuat. Ternyata kau sedang mengalami masalah. Tapi aku senang kau bisa kembali tersenyum dan melupakan masalahmu."

"Oh ya, aku juga sering bermimpi indah tentangmu," sambung Motochika dengan cengiran.

"Pasti 'indah' yang kau maksud bermakna lain 'kan? Seperti apa memangnya?" tanya Masamune curiga.

"Kau menjadi pelayan terseksi di kapalku, memanggilku 'Tuan' dengan suara menggoda dan kau mau diajak berse-"

 **BUG!**

"-guukkhh!"

Belum selesai bercerita, Masamune membogem pria itu tepat di wajah. "Tak usah diteruskan!" ketusnya mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekam.

"Itu mimpi terindahku tahu," ujar si korban bogeman seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"Hmp! Indah apanya!" sinis Masamune, pipinya sedikit merona.

"Hey, Dokuganryu. Setelah aku membantumu, aku dapat 'imbalan' kan?" celetuk Motochika yang langsung mendapat pukulan di kepala.

"Bicara apa kau!?" muka Masamune menjadi malu dan kesal mendengar celetukannya.

Motochika kembali memeluk pacarnya. Ah, ekspresi malu plus marah dan bogeman Masamune lah yang paling di sukai serta ia rindukan.

 **Clak, clak, clak**

"Eh, ternyata hujan." Motochika mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit. Hujannya semakin deras.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke dalam. Ayo, Saikai no Oni," ajak Masamune seraya berdiri. "Kau...kan mau 'imbalan'nya," katanya dengan suara sangat pelan. Pipinya tambah memerah.

"Huh? Kau barusan bilang apa, Sayang? 'Imbalan'? Tentu saja mau!" respon Motochika disertai seringaian nakal. Ternyata dia bisa mendengar ucapan Masamune.

"Uuhh...sudahlah, ayo!" Masamune menarik tangan Motochika. Sementara yang ditarik hanya nyengir mesum saja. Ini adalah hari kemenangan bagi Motochika.

.

.

.

Kedua insan saling berdekap berbagi kehangatan. Udara dingin menguntungkan mereka untuk semakin dekat. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Motochika menikmati 'imbalan'nya, dia mencium bibir manis favoritnya mesra dan dalam, dua tangannya dengan bebas menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya. Masamune hanya diam terbaring, menikmati setiap belaian yang ia rasakan di kulitnya.

Lidah Motochika beralih menuju leher, mencium, menghisap dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas 'milik' Masamune untuk merangsangnya. "Ah, nngh..." desahan daimyo Oushu memperindah suasana. Nafsu dalam diri Motochika semakin bergejolak, dia pun memainkan 'milik' Masamune dengan gerakan cepat.

Posisi duduk Motochika berpindah menjadi di sebelah kiri dekat kepala Masamune, dia mengarahkan 'milik'nya ke wajahnya. Masamune mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, ia memegang, kemudian memasukan dan menghisap 'benda' itu ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Di saat menikmati hisapan kekasihnya, 3 jari Bajak Laut itu dimasukan ke 'bagian belakang' dan menyentuh area sensitif di dalam tubuh Masamune. "Mmh! Mmmhh...!" getaran suaranya terasa memberi sensasi tersendiri. 'Benda' Motochika semakin membesar dan menegang di sana.

Karena sudah tak kuat, Motochika menarik keluar 'benda'nya, dia pun membalikan badan Masamune, kemudian langsung saja 'menerjang' dirinya tepat mengenai sasaran. Temponya cepat dan hentakkannya begitu keras. "Aaahh! Ah, ah...nnhh!" desahnya tak terahankan, Masamune meremas _futon_ dan menggigit bantal saat menikmati pergerakan Motochika di dalam tubuhnya. Titik sensitifnya beberapa kali tersentuh, membuatnya ingin klimaks saat itu juga.

Gerakan di sana diperlambat, pria berambut putih itu menarik Masamune untuk berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Satu kaki serta kedua tangan bertumpu pada meja itu. Bajak Laut itu pun memasuki dirinya kembali, ini adalah gaya yang paling dia suka, penetrasinya lebih mantap.

Dokuganryu sebenarnya tidak suka posisi berdiri seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah 'imbalan' darinya untuk Motochika, jadi dia harus memuaskannya tanpa melawan. Namun, cara 'bermain' pria itu dibuatnya merasa puas meski kadang perlakuannya kasar.

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung sangat lama, Motochika belum merasa puas, dia terus bergerak cepat dan keras sangat dalam. "Ah, ah, ah! Saikai no Oni...aaahh, _damn_! _It's feel so great_...ah!" teriakan beserta desahan kenikmatan Masamune turut mengiringi 'permainan' ini, mengalahkan suara hujan lebat di luar sana.

Penguasa Shikoku itu menarik keluar dirinya, dia membalikan tubuh Masamune lalu menyudutkannya ketembok. Motochika melanjutkan 'permainan' ini, dia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan mengangkat kedua kaki daimyo Oushu itu. Sementara Masamune memeluk leher Motochika agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hhaa, ah! Masamune, tubuhmu memang luar biasa. Aku tak bisa berhenti."

" _Shut up_! Nnhh, ah, ah..."

Merasa bosan dengan gayanya, mereka kembali berbaring di _futon_. Tanpa banyak bicara, Motochika 'menyerang' lagi tubuh indah kekasihnya. 'Benda'nya keluar-masuk terus menyentuh daerah sensitifnya, gerakan pria ini membuat desahan Masamune menggila. Mereka hampir klimaks, tiga hentakan terakhir Motochika pun mengeluarkan cairan putih hangat di dalam tubuh Masamune.

Masamune maupun Motochika mengatur masing-masing nafasnya yang tersengal. Motochika kemudian berbisik, "Kau tahu, ini adalah 'imbalan' yang paling bisa memuaskanku dibanding saat dibantu asap dari gentong kecil pada waktu itu. Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi, hehe."

 **PLETAK!**

Di sisa tenaganya, Masamune masih kuat untuk menjitak kepala Motochika keras. "Dasar _pervert_!" ketusnya.

"Aaw...maaf aku hanya bercanda, Sayang."

"Hmp!"

Kedua pasangan ini saling terdiam dan mengistirahatkan anggota tubuh mereka. Sesekali Saikai no Oni melirik Masamune, terlintas sesuatu di otaknya, setelah melewati kejadian ini, dia mempunyai tujuan lain yang akan dia katakan pada Masamune nanti.

"Hey, Motochika. Bisakah kau tak menindihku terus? Aku ingin mandi," ujarnya sembari mendorong Motochika. "Sebentar lagi makan malam, Kojuuro pasti akan mencariku," sambungnya.

"Kau benar. Katakura-dono pasti akan kaget jika melihat kita seperti ini. Dan oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal makan malam, para awak kapalku memancing banyak ikan besar, kau pasti suka," tutur Motochika seraya duduk.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kojuuro untuk memasaknya. Untuk sekarang aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu."

"Dokuganryu, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

 **DZIG!**

Lagi, Masamune memberikan bogeman ke Motochika, karena pria itu berbicara seenak jidatnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka mandi sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali berduaan ditemani 2 botol sake. Motochika sudah memutuskan akan melakukan rencana yang tadi terlintas di pikirannya.

"Masamune," tegurnya.

" _Yes_?"

"Aku ingin bicara serius padamu."

"Tumben," respon Masamune datar.

"Aku serius sekarang," balas Motochika, nada bicaranya memang terkesan serius.

"Ok, memangnya mau bicara apa?" tanya si Naga.

"Begini, mulai besok hubungan kita terpisah oleh jarak lagi dan jujur saja aku tak mau jauh darimu, aku mau selalu di dekatmu, merengkuhmu, mengecup bibir kecilmu saat terbangun di pagi hari. Juga aku ingin hubungan kita lebih serius."

Motochika menggenggam tangan Masamune, menatap lurus iris kelabunya, dia pun melanjutkan, "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, aku janji tak akan menghianatimu, aku akan menemani di kala tidurmu. Aku mencintaimu, Date Masamune, maukah kau menikah denganku?" jelasnya panjang lebar kemudian melamar sang Dokuganryu.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi Masamune sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, ekspresinya kaget, wajahnya sangat memerah. Sedangkan si pria tetap berwajah tenang, menunggu jawabannya.

"Masamune," panggil Motochika.

"Y-ya?" Masamune makin gugup.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Bajak Laut di hadannya.

Menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Masamune menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Iya, aku mau."

Chosokabe Motochika sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban Masamune, dia menerima lamarannya. Dia menarik Masamune dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Motochika, mencium kening calon 'istri'nya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," balas Masamune lembut.

Pasangan ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengukir momen kebahagiaan di bawah sinar rembulan.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

Chosokabe Motochika dan Date Masamune sudah resmi menikah dengan proses yang cukup panjang dan berbagai rintangan yang menghadang. Pernikahan mereka baru berjalan 2 minggu. Hari ini mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi lautan jepang menggunakan kapal Fugaku atau istilah lainnya berbulan madu, Motochika yang mengusulkannya.

Sekarang mereka berbincang di kamar Motochika. Masamune menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pria kekar itu.

" _Nee_ , Motochika. Bagaimana kalau mimpi buruk itu hadir kembali? Kau tahu, rasa tak ingin kehilangan dirimu sangat besar," kata Masamune jujur. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut.

Sang suami membelai rambut 'istri'nya, dengan tenang dia membalas, "Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha membangunkan mu dari mimpi itu."

"Kau sungguh perhatian." Masamune tersenyum senang.

"Jangan cemas dan jangan takut, aku pasti menyelamatkanmu. Tenang saja, Sayang..." senyuman hangat penuh cinta mengembang di bibirnya, "...Ada aku di sini."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **uuwaaahh apa-apaan ini! maaf ya reader's kalo kurang greget, terutama pas bagian ngelamarnya, duh ide saya udah limited jadi seadanya aja~.**

 **awalnya sih ga bakalan masukin adegan dewasanya ehhmm, tapi entah kenapa otak dan hasrat ini *asik* jadi pengen nambahin asem-kecutnya XD**

 **OOC nya kebangetan? IYA! /mojok/**

 **Makasih reader yang sudah baca fanfict saya, Kritik dan Saran saya terima dengan senang hati :D**

 **See You~**


End file.
